Party
by twihard4321
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at a party, will they fall in love or will they both end up broken hearted? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alice, why do I need to come to this stupid party anyway?" I asked for like the hundredth time.

"Bella quit whining, you're coming end of story," Alice said trying to hide her annoyance, "now get your butt in the car before I drag it there."

"Fine, fine" I mumbled getting into the car.

The ride wasn't that long but to me it felt like every second was an hour. You could hear the music from miles away. The music was good so then the party shouldn't be so bad. Their car pulled up on the road since the driveway was full.

"Time to die," Bella muttered. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bella, wanna dance?" Dance? Was she joking, first she drags me off to this place and now she wants me to dance?"

"N-O" I shouted as she laughed.

"Ok if you dance with me once I'll never make you go anywhere, deal?" She said looking hopeful. One dance, that's all, this could change my life till the day I die.

"YES, YES, and YES" I screamed dragging her into the house. As if on cue the song changed to 'Moves Like Jagger'.

Alice and I were dancing for half the song when I felt someone tap me on the back. I slowly turned around to see a gorgeous guy smiling down at me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and this is my brother Jasper." He had the best voice I'd ever heard, musical but still manly.

"Um, hi," I stuttered trying to compose myself. "I'm Bella and this is my best friend Alice." I finished.

"Nice names, both of you." He said with a grin spreading across his face, "Wanna dance?"

One dance, I thought I only had to dance once and now another time. This is so unfair but he is soo hot.

"Sure." I mumbled letting him lead me off.

**I know it's not the best but please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

"So a party, huh?" I asked as me and my brother, Jasper got home. We'd just got home after our other brother; Emmet was getting yelled at by his girlfriend. It was pretty funny at first but after a while we needed time away from the shouting.

"Yeah, we'll leave about seven o'clock, 'kay?" He replied as he locked the car.

**Getting ready for the party**

What should I wear? I know it's weird for a guy to be worried on what to wear, but I do. All the clothes in my wardrobe are scattered all over my bed and on the floor. It's not like my clothes are bad, it's just that there either too casual or too formal.

Finally after half an hour later I found the perfect combination of casual and formal. Once dressed I came down stairs to see Jasper with a bored expression on his face, I looked at the clock; we were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago.

"Finally, it took you long enough, were you making the clothes up there?" He said sounding a little annoyed. I was about to reply with a snarky comment but shouted for me to come on and with that we left.

The car ride was really uncomfortable since Japer was still mad at me for taking so long getting ready. I wasn't sure what I could say to make everything better so I figured once he had drunk a bit of beer we'd be okay.

The guy's house wasn't that far away so I didn't have to suffer for long. Once at the party Jasper went straight in. I wasn't sure what to do because I didn't know anyone here; all that I could do was stand awkwardly by the snack shack.

That was until Jasper came over and started talking, obviously over his annoyance towards me. We were talking about random thing like, sports and stuff. I was only barley paying attention once I saw two girls about my age dancing in the living room.

The two girls were really good looking but my focus was only on one; she looked kind of uncomfortable but she was still really cute. Jasper must have noticed my concentration was elsewhere because he followed my line of gaze and saw them.

"I want the small one, you'll have to do the talking; I'll get nervous." He said and half dragged me towards the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

Okay so this was nice, I guess. The song had just changed to Superhuman by Chris Brown, so it gave me an excuse to hold him close. I've never have actually been in the position where a boy wanted to spend time with me, so I don't know what to do or talk about. I go with the safest subject I can think of; him.

"I haven't seen you around town, are you new here?" I asked, silently scolding myself.

_Well duh, of course he's new I know everyone in this town._

"Well I'm kind of new; I came a week after Summer Break." He replied seeming to not notice my idiocy.

Since I don't know how to answer so I just said a simple "cool", and went back to looking at the floor.

**EPOV**

She looked more uncomfortable than when she was dancing with that other girl, what was her name…Ellie? No it's Alice?! Any that's not the point, the point is that I was making her uncomfortable and I didn't like that.

"So," I started, not sure on what to say, "how long have you known Alice?" I finished hoping to God I got the name right.

"I've known her for about, um… nine years?" I don't think she meant it like a question but it did sound that way. As she smiled shyly at the floor I chuckled silently to myself.

**Not that good I know, I'm only 12 so don't judge.**

**I know it's not that long but I got like really busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**At Alice's house.**

"So Bella, tell me everything!" After the party they were too tired to drive all the way to Bella's house, so Bella agreed to sleep over. Bella was now regretting her decision now that Alice wouldn't stop pestering her about what happened with Edward.

"Well Alice," Bella started, deciding what to say, "you dragged me to a party and made me dance then two guys came up to us and asked us to dance and we did, the end." Bella finished sweetly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella please I'm begging you! I really want to know!" Bella was now really annoyed so she decided to tell her.

"Fine then if it'll shut you up, we didn't really talk that much though, he's new in town and he asked me how long I knew you. It was kind of uncomfortable so I didn't really want to be there." Alice's grin was now gone but Bella didn't care. She was unsure why she felt a little bit sad about what happened with Edward. "Anyway Alice tell me what happened with Jasper."

Alice looked more enthusiastic at the mention of Jasper's name. She went through what happened with Jasper, since Bella was barley listening so she only caught bits and pieces of it.

After all of that was over with they both went to bed.

**In the morning.**

**BPOV**

That night I dreamed about Edward we were both still at the party and dancing. He was about to tell me something but once he opened his mouth I was shaken awake by Alice.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee you need some caffeine badly." She was saying with a small smile on her face.

**I know this one's bad as well Zeldahope9 even you can't deny it.**


End file.
